


You Feel The Floor Again

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Foot Jobs, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Sparring, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Bea prefers to spar with her Pokemon over live partners. They're faster, stronger, more dynamic threats to take on three at a time in self defense drills, and after she gets sweaty rolling around with them on the mat, they fuck like animals. Anonymous commission.





	You Feel The Floor Again

"Come on, you guys can do better than this," Bea yelled, as she blocked several strikes from her Lucario and then lightly palm struck him right in the chest, shoving him back before ducking away from a wild swing from Machamp, seizing his other arm and dragging him down to the ground to apply an armbar to him, at least for a brief second, rising back up to weave around the attempts of her Infernape to attack her too. "You're making this way too easy right now!"

Bea was too good. This was just sparring practice for her Pokemon but moreover just for her, needing better people to practice multi-assailant defense techniques on than she was really going to find at a karate gym. She was too good, and people weren't really able to bring her much challenge anymore. Her Pokemon were doing well in spite of how she taunted them, but more than just keeping up with her, Bea saw the chance to train directly with her Pokemon as a way to improve them all in their combat arts, to get everyone ready and capable for what was to come. She needed them all at their best.

Machamp grabbed her ankles as she pulled back from Infernape, tugging her back down to the floor. Bea went yelling and shivering, bringing her fists closed and bringing a held strike down against Machamp's chest to get out of it, rolling through and using her hands to press back a kick against Lucario. One he caught, but this was sparring, and that kick still 'landed'. Thing was, instead of letting go, Lucario tugged her in tight and wrestled her down to the floor, playing dirty, but the more dirty factor of that was in what effect this was all having upon Bea.

She struggled and fought her way out of it, squirming and slipping out, a well placed elbow getting her out of his hold and helping her up to her feet, but Bea was struggling to think straight now, sweaty and disheveled and getting grabbed at by so many big, sweaty Pokemon. Bea was a small girl, so even while she may have had a bit of a height advantage over Lucario and Infernape both being a hair under four feet, they were close enough to her size to really get her fired up, while Machamp was a few inches taller than her and made her feel even warmer. There was too much happening here.

It got her head out of the game, as she almost tripped turning around to begin fending off strikes from Infernape, her feet steadying but not in as strong a stance as usual. Infernape picked up on it, and he responded by going for a take down, Bea's head a bit too distant for her to help herself. Her parries had become instinctual, following the familiar patterns of her Pokemon and what his combinations usually involved. Takedowns were far less regular, and without a good stance she had no defense against the takedown, driven to the mat as he held onto her legs.

In the idle and confused panic of a girl halfway to attentiveness while in mid-air, Bea did nothing to help her case as her feet began to brush against Infernape's groin on her way down, flailing about in a panic response that did no favours to the way about the way she tried to hold on. She was exposed now, Infernape stiffening up against her touch, and not just between his legs. He stared down at her in surprise as her feet pressed against him, and the way his cock began to emerge and harden was only a piece of the puzzle.

"Shit," Bea groaned, but even as she did so, her feet caressed along Infernape's cock. She wasn't able to fight against what grabbed at her, wasn't able to deny the swells of something hungry and aching that grabbed ta her so tightly. She was in no position to argue against any of it, no position to pretend she wasn't in a weird sort of way wanting this. She'd gotten all worked up, sweaty and tense rolling around with big, strong Pokemon on the ground, and that sort of thing hit Bea more frequently than she would have liked. Her head leaned down, resting on the mat as she took deep breaths to try and still herself, even while her feet continued to caress along Infernape's cock with little restraint or sense. "I guess we're doing this now."

Infernape stood happily in ready appreciation of what followed as his trainer started up a footjob. There wasn't any restraint involved in it; Bea was fast and needy in ways that were almost too reckless to believe. It was all very sudden and very exciting, a rush of weirdness and desire that hit the spot and had Infernape readily turning the excitement and adrenaline of their sparring session into a different kind of energy, his hands grabbing at her legs and caressing them, holding on firm and readying himself for something exciting and hot.

Bea let out a sigh, a tense and excited push into something hot and rumbling as she lay back and and let her feet work along his hardening cock, getting him all riled up and hungry. Got her riled up and hungry, too. "It always goes this way," she lamented, but she didn't exactly mind, reaching a hand down between her legs and rubbing herself through her shorts while Lucario and Machamp came up toward the sides of her and crowded around her. This was very sudden and imposing, but Bea was used to it. Her sparring sessions ended this way more often than she was eager to have to face, and as the Pokemon swarmed around her she found herself in deep now.

Their lusts were firm and Bea knew she was in for a lot as she gave Infernape his footjob, tending back and forth with the firm press of her feet against his shaft, pushing on confidently and tending to him with as much direct and confident motion as she could muster. There was a need within her now to give up to this, and it was a lot to let take hold of her, a lot to get into the weirdness of as she gave in to the desire getting hotter and stronger by the second. "You guys just wait for this to happen now, don't you?"

She received no response, just cocks in her face, Lucario and Machamp knelt down behind her and pushed their dicks forward, and Bea was in a position where all she could do was accept their demands and their expectations, wrapping her hands around their dicks and starting to tend now to all three of her sparring partners at once, knowing they deserved some thanks for keeping her sharp, even if the sparring in question ended up just getting her horny and wanting this as bad as she could get it. Everything was so weirdly sudden, and it hit Bea just right to know she was in such a desperate position now, that she had all these strong Pokemon fawning over her.

That was how she liked it. Looking at these strong, muscular hunks she trained with, Bea found that she was always so excited and wound up by the idea of having strong Pokemon take her, almost more so than humans. Everything strong in a man was stronger in a Pokemon, and that sort of power and excitement was intoxicating. She was attracted to humans just fine, but there was so much danger in rolling around with her Pokemon and getting wound up because of it, and Bea felt far less frustrated about what she was doing than she perhaps should have.

All three of her Pokemon were vocal and eager in their appreciation of Bea's treatment, loving the way their trainer tended to their every desire and kept up the pace of stroking their cocks with her hands and her feet. Infernape continued to caress her taut legs and thrust forward into the embrace of her feet jerking him off so quickly. Her footjobs were spectacular, the perennially barefoot trainer very well versed in how to use her feet, whether to kick someone up in their jaw or to work them along a cock. Her handjobs weren't anything more special than nay other handjob was, but Machamp and Lucario knew they were going to be able to enjoy plenty more than that in the time to come, and they steadied themselves in anticipation for that.

"Just don't start slacking on me. If I think you guys are getting out of shape in the next gym fight, I'm not going to let you guys keep turning sparring practice into this." She wasn't sure how true that could be, how much she'd be able to deny herself all this pleasure, but Bea had to at least entertain the notion she was in control of this situation and that she could keep that promise to them, as she continued working ever firmer at the pleasures before her. She kept letting these things go out of control and it was hardly because she wasn't excited for it too. There was something spectacular to this pleasure and the continued surrender and excitement of throwing herself into this was all too exciting, all too reckless. Bea was always way too lit up by the excited pleasure of getting fucked by her Pokemon, there was no way to avoid that reality.

Bea did all the hard work in tending to them up front, but she knew that was all just to work toward something bigger, something better. The excitement and the relief of this situation was all very abrupt and up front, something that hit hard and then hit harder, sending her heart beat racing more than a good fight did, but once she had done her part the strong, dominant fighting types were sure to take control and do all the hard work for her, ensuring Bea was simply getting them wound up enough for them to do her in later. It was a nice flow to the situation, a nice, unchained mess of wild desire and excitement that brought on more and more sensation.

Arousal hit Bea hard and hit her harder, driving her into a mess of aching desire that she wished she could tend to amid her aching swells of need, the dripping desire and the heat that she was overwhelmed by, the rush of pure arousal that made for something dizzy and reckless, something that just could not be stopped or believed or dealt with, needier and more out of control by the second. Everything just felt so wild and so senseless, and it brought to Bea a need that quivered deep within her, made her crave, made her ache. She couldn't shake the deepening swells of desire and affection that was just too much to deal with.

Her boys gave in happily to the pleasure, groaning and snarling as they all came undone, and Bea was happy to take on the pressure and excitement so three big cocks erupting all over her, splattering cum onto her legs and onto her face as they lost themselves. It was a sweet swell of ecstasy, one that promised to escalate matters further as Bea's tan skin took the pearly white streaks all over her face, eager to accept the mess of sensation and pleasure washing over her. She felt steady and firm in her acceptance, resolute as she accepted the mess of something so weirdly out of control, so hot and messy that she didn't really know how to help herself now, she just knew she craved more.

"Why don't we have some real fun now?" she asked, smile widening, body heating up. "You boys know what to do, don't you?"

Machamp grabbed her first. Machamp always grabbed her first. It was easy to be in charge when he had four arms, lifting Bea up off of the floor and tugging at her clothes, stripping her athletic wear right off of her, the tight clothes ending up in a pile on the floor while Bea's petite, toned, sweaty body was now the free domain of her Pokemon. Then, he promptly bent her forward, grabbing her by the hips and the arms, bending her forward and then impaling her tight little hole on his fat cock. "Yes,!" Bea screamed as she took the harsh penetration, filled very abruptly with cock and sentenced to something immediately, fervidly rough and ruinous.

There was just no way to contain this swell of chaos, the swell of more pressure and panic than Bea could handle. Rocked back and forth along Machamp's cock, the four-armed Pokemon took to immediately using his trainer like she was a living fleshlight, a callous treatment that felt better and more exciting than poor Bea could resist. It felt so good, the perfect kind of rough and ruinous to excite the sturdy trainer, who loved her sex hard and shameless, loved to get fucked and filled and pounded by her own Pokemon. There was really no sensation quite as depraved and as exciting now as this.

The steady and reckless thrusts shook her, but so did the presence of Lucario stepping up to the plate. He guided his cock into her mouth, thrusting harshly forward to fuck her tight mouth and enjoy himself, the shamelessness of everything he did. Bea embraced the pleasure, mouth tightening around Lucario's long cock and giving it a nice, steady sucking on while he worked it in and out of her mouth, tending to her with the same intensity and fervor that Machamp showed her pussy. It was fierce and exactly what Bea loved about having her Pokemon double teaming her, stuffing her tight holes with their big cocks and hammering recklessly onward with the single-minded goal of having her fully.

Lucario's cock down her throat made Bea choke loud and harsh, shivering under the throbbing haze of his punishing oral treatment, but as she fell into line and submitted to their strength, she found that she could handle it. Relaxing her throat to allow a cock to fuck it was sort of like relaxing her breathing and clearing her focus so she could put her fist through some plates. It was all about centering herself and accepting the pressures as inevitabilities designed to push her and test her limits, but which she could overcome, her limits simply nothing if she could put her mind to fighting against them. There was so much about this situation that felt absolutely wild, but Bea was capable and confident.

Her Pokemon knew it. They got rough with her because of it. Bea was able to handle them at their worst, so their worst was precisely what they dished out, fucking Bea's mouth and pussy with deep, reckless thrusts intent on showing her what they could do, flaunting their dominance and imposing upon her something wild, something vicious and senseless that proved too hot and too frenzied for anyone's good. A lesser trainer would have broken completely under this pressure, but Bea was a tough girl, and she wasn't even sure why anyone would fuck Pokemon if they weren't going to really dig in and go wild with it. No, losing control felt like the best way to go about any of this, the best plunge into chaos and desire and delight proving more reckless and hot by the second.

There was really nothing that could bring as much point-blank pleasure and delight now as this. Everything hot and greedy that held onto her was something truly spectacular, a show of indulgence getting hotly out of control. As long as Bea was getting fucked she didn't care about how intense and overwhelming this was, didn't care about holding back or letting anything slow her down. She wanted it harder and rougher by the second, thriving in this environment of getting taken and fucked by her Pokemon, keeping everything hot and messy as they put her through her paces and she savoured every molten second of this treatment. Bea was without a care in the world as she gave in to the pleasure that they offered her.

All of the throbbing and messy ecstasy proved to be exactly what Bea needed. Her heart pounded, head throbbed, body ached for something that felt too good to deal with, too hot to deprive herself of. Bea succumbed hard to the pleasure she felt due, gasping and thrashing in unraveling bliss as the sensations hit her just right and she came hard to this mindless rush of ecstasy, body shivering and coming undone to the tune of this reckless pleasure. It was too much, too good, too exciting, and the orgasm that ached through her felt like it opened her up to so much ecstasy and desire. her pussy tightened and her throat rumbled in sweet, moaning vibration, and she was happy to bring her boys to pleasure as hot as hers.

Especially for what came with all of it. Machamp's cock erupted into her waiting, tight cunt with a mess of gooey seed and warmth that had Bea shivering happily under the ecstasy, while Lucario pulled back so he could cum onto her face and into her open mouth. There was a special kind of insanity to be found in the throes of this sensation, a pleasure too wild and shameless to believe, and Bea took it all in stride, accepting more cum onto her face and getting a few shots into her mouth that she could swallow happily, hungrily down. There was really nothing quite as good or as satisfying now to Bea as knowing her boys felt good along with her.

Machamp wasn't done with her yet, though, as he tugged her up and hoisted her into the air again. "Nngh, you gonna do it?" she asked, a bit drunk on cock right now, knowing what he was working up toward and happy to take it on. "You want to ruin my ass? Well fucking do it!" Her hips wiggled wildly about, flailing in sweet offering now to the madness that followed. She was completely shameless about giving in, finding deeper sensation and deeper rewards by the second, pushing into this madness and learning what they could do to her, what they ached to do to her.

Machamp hooked his arms under her legs and behind her back, easily full nelsoning his trainer and them slamming her right down onto his cock, this time taking her perky, taut butt with his thrust and letting out an eager groan of excitement as he went. There was no restraint in this, no hesitation or holding back, he just pulled her down and began to work Bea up and down his cock wildly, slamming into her tight ass with hard thrusts of a cock that had already loosened up and ravaged her twat, now showing the same mistreatment to an even tighter and less forgiving hole. It was a madness of twisting ecstasy and depravity, something that felt too incredible and unrestrained to believe or control, without hesitation or sense now as everything pushed confidently forward.

"Fuck my cunt, someone!" Bea yelled, and Infernape was swiftly upon her, guiding his thick cock into her already spent twat as Machamp used her up and down his ass with even more callous treatment than he'd shown her pussy. Bea was a wild girl. Reckless and insatiable, hungry for something that felt too good to ever be able to control herself. She needed to be used and fucked right, and she was unafraid of getting there by any means she had to, completely abandoning reason for the sake of rougher and fiercer sex. It was all she knew how to deal with, developing a taste for depravity at the hands of her Pokemon and what they happily did to their hot trainer's perfectly toned body.

She fed into it, playing this game and keeping them hungrier, aching for her as she worked through this chaos, unrepentant and completely without sense in the way that she abandoned reason to succumb with unforgiving desperation into the ecstasy. It was too much for her to bear, a swell of never-ending bliss that refused to let up on her, refused to slow down. Everything that Bea felt was an escalation of pleasure and roughness, one that had her refusing to settle for anything that wasn't harder than what she'd enjoyed before. She couldn't do that.

Instead, she just kept up the pace, throwing herself into this pleasure, bucking between Infernape and Machamp as their cocks ravaged her, strong bodies keeping her sandwiched tightly in place and loving every second of being dominated. She had most definitely lost this multi-attacker sparring session by any reasonable metric, stuffed full of cock and with cum all over her face. They may not have been real assailants, but the effect was still the same, Bea simply didn't care about that anymore. Not when her Pokemon were ruining her like this.

Infernape and Machamp may not have been towering Pokemon, but they were still strong hunks with big cocks for their sizes and they took to ravaging the short girl recklessly, filling her with dick and stretching her out, stuffing her probably a bit further than she should have been stuffed, but all in the name of something exciting, something that sated her thirst for rough sex and rougher pleasures, deepening her lust and losing any reasonable sense of control in the process. She felt so good, felt so hot, and there was no way for this to slow down now, the unraveling pleasures beating down hard and thundering through Bea's chest. She continued to chase these pleasures down deeper, hotter, weirder, not sure where this madness would end or if it ever would, and that excited her, drove her wild with need, made her crave something special and wild that she wasn't sure how to deal with.

Her Pokemon kept up with her through it all, fucking her deep and wild. There was no way to slow down this senseless surrender, no way for Infernape or Machamp to try and bring things down as their trainer got them hyped up and ready, feeding into the senseless cycle of depravity that saw them fucking harder and rougher, seeking to give up to the madness whatever they could. Bea had a funny way of driving the situation to greater depths of chaos and wildness, making everyone involved lose themselves to more and more unrestrained blisses, and it ensured there was simply no way around this mess, no way to steady the chaos throbbing ever needier through everyone involved. Bea kept them losing themselves, kept them throwing all they had into the pleasure, until finally the double stuffed and squealing human gave up.

Another wild and senseless orgasm had Bea hollering and howling as she succumbed, screaming in a messy bliss too weird and wild and messy to deal with. Everything that Bea did was a show of absolute surrender now, completely given to her base desires and the pleasures that came with them, that throbbed with unrepentant hunger through her. She felt so happy to be taken and used like this, to give herself utterly to the chaos and learn just how deep her desires ran, frustrated and unable to hold back. As her Pokemon came inside of her, she felt only further vindicated and solidified in her chaos and her senseless need, throwing all caution to the wind and giving up to something truly unrestrained. There was no controlling herself now, no way to hold steady against this chaos, but that was fine.

Bea wanted to burn.

Dragged to the ground, Machamp lay on his back and continued to work her now loosened ass up and down his fat cock without a care, while Infernape scampered up her body and grabbed her by the hair, forcing his sticky cock into her mouth and making her suck him clean after he creampied her. Greedily, Bea began to do just that, head pushing down and happily following his guidance as she throated the big monkey cock and gave up to him whatever he wanted. Lucario was quick to get involved as her now open and unfilled pussy called to him, and he shoved himself right into her hot twat, pounding forward and feverishly getting to work fucking her with deep and relentless strokes, giving in to the desire and the fervor now of a situation removed from sense, unrestrained by decency or control. There was just pleasure now, just the relentless heat of something that grabbed on tight and refused to let go, and Bea loved it.

She took three big Pokemon cocks into her slender and petite body well. She had a lot of practice, if nothing else, and handled the madness readily, moaning and gagging on Infernape while Machamp and Lucario got a bit fierce and competitive in the way they drilled both her lower holes. It was a senseless mess, but one that felt just right for the rough and ready gym leader, who knew by now how to give in to the pleasure of having her Pokemon absolutely ruin her, succumbing to this rampant descent with little restraint or hesitation. There was no need for focus now, no need to hold back or try to control this mad spiral down. It was a show of madness and ecstasy hot enough for nothing to be able to hold back this senseless ecstasy, a pleasure swelling hot and out of control.

Nothing in this world felt as good to a rampant, rough-loving Pokephile like three hung fighting types ruining her. It was pretty direct and wild and shameless, inducing a swell of something irresistible to a girl like Bea. She threw herself carelessly into the pleasure, learning deeper and hotter by the second just how good it felt to give in. It was a wild mess of pleasure, a swell of something senseless and weird, wicked and wild in the mess of desire that followed, that made her deepen a sense of surrender and hunger. There was no way to stop this mess now, no way to hold back. The pleasure was a delirious mess of something truly special, truly unrestrained. Wild and hot and unforgivably incredible, there was simply no way now for Bea to do anything but burn.

Burn she did. Amid the rough thrusts of Pokemon hammering senselessly into her, the only thing for Bea to do was give in, throwing herself into pleasure ever stronger, brighter, hotter. It was chaos in the thrill and confusion of what ensued, a mess of desire that felt too hot and weird to believe. Everything Bea did now was in service to her most base and primal needs, a show of surrender and desperation. It was a mess of too much for Bea to believe, but it hit her in waves of pleasure too powerful to believe, desperate for some sense of control and focus as she anchored herself to nothing at all, letting the strong Pokemon keep her in their clutches and doing whatever they damn well pleased.

Infernape's rough hammering of her throat had Bea gagging and drooling, the most direct sign of utterly uncontrolled surrender she could have imagined. There was something truly special going on here, wicked and chaotic and so removed from sense or reason that it made no sense to anyone at all. Infernape just had his way with his trainer, removed from the pissing contest of seeing who could fuck her ass or pussy harder, but also feeling like he got the better deal, a hungry mouth slobbering all over his cock and cleaning off the traces of her own pussy left all over his dick. There was something here to be adored and indulged in, and Infernape had no trouble at all just throwing himself into this and finding pleasure and relief in losing all control, facefucking his trainer and subjecting her to his worst.

In contrast, Bea loved getting ruined by two competitive Pokemon riling each other up in the chaos mad chaos of trying to fuck her harder, since she was the one who got to enjoy all that fervor and furor, the one who got to feel all the wild thrusting and pounding they were so eager to provide. Bea was on top of the world getting fucked like this, and she felt something truly special burning through her with each second of raw and wild indulgence, sloppily succumbing to the ecstasy of having big Pokemon cocks ravage her holes, sending her spinning out into the dizzy haze and ecstasy of true surrender, deeper and rougher, hotter by the second.

When she came again, it was a mess of true bliss. An ecstasy like nothing else. Bea succumbed hotly to her needs without any sense or ability to think straight, a howling wreck thrashing against this mess of bliss as her body throbbed and she felt the best pleasure yet take hold of her. Getting fucked airtight by three Pokemon just felt better to Bea than anything else she could have ever imagined, a mess of throbbing, swelling bliss she gave herself up to utterly, the haze throwing her for a loop and bringing with it a senseless swell of pure indulgence and glee.

A glee made only better by all the molten spunk pumping into her holes. There was a special sort of neediness that came with all of this, a relief and a desire that felt so good as her Pokemon gave up their tension in her holes, filling her, exciting her, using her as their cum dumpster. It was almost too good to be true, a swell of something wicked and wild and so intense in the relief that came with it that she could barely think straight. As the cocks pulled out of her and Machamp let go of his hold on her, Bea rolled onto her back on the mat, panting, leaking with cum, sweatier than she had been when she got all hot and bothered in the first place, panting and blissed out and absolutely elated.

This was a real workout.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
